mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3:' "When the renegade Princess Kitana makes her escape into the unknown regions of Earth, Jade is appointed by Shao Kahn to bring his daughter back alive. Once a close friend of the Princess, Jade is faced with the task of betraying her friend or disobeying her Emperor." *'Deception Bio Kard: '"Longtime ally of the Edenian crown, Jade witnessed the arrival of the Dragon King and raced to Edenia to inform her queen of Kitana's fate. She arrived too late, however, for Tanya had already imprisoned Queen Sindel. She freed Sindel and the two escaped to Outworld." *'Deception:' "I had arrived too late. Kitana and her allies from Earthrealm had been slain in the epic battle against the Deadly Alliance. At the least, they had killed many Tarkata before they died. As I knelt beside her, a menacing, dragon-like creature strode across the bridge to the palace. I leapt out of sight and watched as he resurrected the dead and ordered them to regroup near the Living Forest. I followed them in secret. The Dragon King's entourage crossed into Edenia and imprisoned Queen Sindel. He used Princess Kitana to guard her, knowing the Queen would not attack her own daughter. I fought Kitana and eventually managed to lock her in a cell of her own. Kitana furiously screamed, alerting the enemy. Before Queen Sindel and I escaped through a portal to Outworld, I caught a last glimpse of the Dragon King... and at his side... Tanya! Storyline Jade first appeared in the ''Mortal Kombat'' tournament held by Shao Kahn, where it is assumed she was spying on the events unfolding for her then Emperor. Jade is a loyal Edenian patriot and does not tolerate those who threaten her home land. Like Kitana, Jade's origins were not from Outworld. She originated from the realm of Edenia, a realm conquered many years ago by the emperor, Shao Kahn. A longtime ally of the Edenian crown, and a close friend to Princess Kitana, Shao Kahn had her trained to be a proficient and formidable assassin under his command. ''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/''Mortal Kombat Trilogy During the Earthrealm invasion by Shao Kahn's army, Kitana was sentenced to death after pleading guilty for treason and murdering Mileena during the events of the second tournament. She escaped Outworld and fled to Earthrealm. Enraged, Shao Kahn appointed Jade and Reptile to venture into Earthrealm and capture the princess. Jade was assured that Kahn wanted Kitana back alive, but Reptile was secretly told to bring Kitana back by any means necessary including death. The two ventured into Earth to find Kitana. However, Jade found herself torn between loyally carrying out Kahn's orders and betraying her friend. She ultimately decided to help Kitana and thwarted Reptile's assassination attempt. With his defeat, the path was cleared for the two women to join Raiden and his Earthrealm combatants in the battle against Shao Kahn and his forces. Of immediate importance, however, was Kitana's personal mission to reach and warn the resurrected Queen Sindel about their true past together. Jade's assistance made that possible, with Sindel's memories recovered, she turned against the emperor. Shortly afterward, Shao Kahn was defeated by Liu Kang and Kitana went on to free Edenia from Outworld. ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Jade attempted to join Kitana and her allies in the battle against the Deadly Alliance, but had arrived too late to Shang Tsung's Palace, and found her friend's body lying on the ground with the other Earthrealm warriors. Heartbroken, Jade knelt beside her fallen friend's side and noticed a large creature approaching. She then hid in the nearby shadows and watched as Onaga, the Dragon King, resurrected the bodies of Kitana and her fallen friends. The spell allowed Onaga to control the warriors, and he ordered his new recruits to regroup in the Living Forest. Mortal Kombat: Deception/''Mortal Kombat: Unchained Jade followed the resurrected warriors in secret, only to discover that they had already invaded Edenia and held Queen Sindel prisoner. Finding her Queen guarded by the resurrected Kitana, Jade attacked Kitana and managed to trap her in a cage of her own while she freed Sindel. Kitana then began shouting for the guards to capture them, forcing Jade and Sindel to flee to the portal into Outworld. Before they went through the portal, Jade caught a glimpse of the traitor, Tanya, standing next to Onaga. In Outworld with Sindel, Jade made it her personal mission to assist her Queen in rescuing Kitana from the Dragon King's spell and to seek justice against Tanya, who had betrayed Edenia once again. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon After Ermac and the spirit of Liu Kang successfully managed to free Kitana, Jax, Johnny Cage, Kung Lao and Sonya Blade from Onaga's influence, Onaga was soon incapacitated by Nightwolf's Sin Eater ritual, temporarily quelling any imminent danger to the realms. But unbeknownst to the heroes, was that a new, more fatal threat, was soon approaching. The fabrics of the realms was beginning to tear apart as the warrior's all grew stronger, which would result in Armageddon. To prevent this, an Edenian half god known as Taven needed to defeat the firespawn, Blaze, and claim Blaze's power to nullify the strength of the warriors. But word had spread of Blaze's power, and the Forces of Darkness sought to acquire it. Jade joined the Forces of Light in an attempt to stop the Forces of Darkness effort's in defeating Blaze the firespawn. Last seen in battle fighting Tanya, she was eventually killed along with almost all the other kombatants, leaving Raiden alone to deal with an all powerful Shao Kahn who eventually killed him and brought Armageddon to all the realms. Endings *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/Mortal Kombat Trilogy (Canonical):' ''"Jade makes the decision to assist her longtime friend, Kitana. She thwarts an assassination attempt by Reptile against the princess and fends off their other Outworld enemies. This clears the path for Kitana to turn Sindel against the emperor Shao Kahn. With Sindel removed as an enemy, Jade finds herself facing the emperor in kombat. She defeats him, and both Earth and her former homeland of Edenia are transformed to their original states. Jade has earned herself a place alongside the great heroes of Mortal Kombat." *'Deception (Non-Canonical): '"The traitor Tanya had given the Dragon King the information he needed to finish merging the Kamidogu. But before he conquered all the realms, Jade would see Tanya dead. Jade had allowed Baraka's soldiers to capture her, feigning defeat in battle. As Tanya approached her prisoner, Jade waited for the right moment... and threw a glass orb filled with concentrated Tarkata essence at her. The glass broke, splashing its contents across Tanya's body. Baraka and his vile savages worked themselves into an uncontrolled frenzy. They perceived Tanya to be a rival male and instinctively attacked. I doubt she survived the encounter." *'Armageddon (Non-Canonical): '"Defeated, Blaze transferred godlike power to Jade and instructed her to make true that which she most desired. As if controlled by some divine force, she let out a tremendous shriek that split open the Pyramid. As she inhaled, the forces of Darkness were sucked inside the ancient structure. It then resealed itself, trapping them there for eternity. Jade was celebrated as a hero -- and the pyramid stood as a reminder to those who would threaten Edenia." Category:Original Timeline Category:Character Subpages